


Knowledge is Bliss

by hamsterhyung



Category: HIGH4, HIGH4 (Band), K-pop, high4:20
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, bless the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterhyung/pseuds/hamsterhyung
Summary: So they fucked, but now Alex won't even kiss Youngjun.The maknae is desperate to find out why and goes out to investigate. Will he find all the pieces to put the puzzle together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of 'morning after' to explain what happened after their little 'shower incident'.  
> if you haven't read the first part yet, i highly recommend you do!  
> otherwise, enjoy~

read part i. [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8260864)

 

* * *

 

 

Something had changed.  
  


Quite obviously, as never before had Youngjun been fucked against the shower wall by the oldest member of his group-- in fact, before the whole ordeal that had taken place in the shower a few weeks prior, Youngjun hadn’t even had his first kiss yet. That night he couldn’t sleep, his mind nonstop trying to figure out what exactly Alex meant with “Think about what happened.”   
  


Youngjun thought, he really tried his hardest to think about the meaning of his words and the purpose behind his actions in the shower. We’ll talk about it tomorrow, Alex had said, but when Youngjun searched the dorm for the older male the next morning in hopes of getting his questions answered, Alex was nowhere to be found. It turned out he had left early to dance practice, but even as Youngjun followed after him, once he had made it into their company, Sunggu’s presence made it impossible for the youngest to question Alex about the shower incident.   
  


When finally, that evening the two of them were alone backstage after a live performance and Youngjun could at last question the older about what had happened, all Alex responded with was a; “If you can’t answer that yourself, you’re not ready.”   
  


With that one sentence, the entire topic had been dismissed, and for the next few weeks neither Alex nor Youngjun spoke about what happened in the shower.   
  


However, things didn’t exactly go back to normal after that, much to Youngjun’s surprise. Admittedly he was glad Alex did not pretend as if nothing had happened at all, but the older’s change of behavior only fed the feeling of confusion Youngjun was already stuffed with. They had yet to share another kiss, but Alex had become more affectionate, frequently fixing the maknae’s hair and clothes before they would go up on stage, as well as occasionally hugging Youngjun as he complimented the younger on how well he did for that day’s performance.   
  


A couple of times had they locked gazes for a moment too long, and Youngjun would find himself longing for a kiss whenever that happened, but Alex was always quick to pull away and start blabbering about a light-weighted topic. Youngjun would grow frustrated and felt the strong desire to just yell at Alex for the older to kiss him already, but… Something held him back.   
  


At a complete loss and seeing no other options, Youngjun eventually decided to approach Sunggu in hopes of the leader being able to tell him what exactly was going on and what the maknae was supposed to do— without mentioning Alex, of course, or else this would turn into a lecture rather than a Q&A.

 

* * *

 

“Something has been bothering you the past few weeks, no?” Youngjun had only taken a seat beside Sunggu on the couch when the leader asked the question, the surprise with which is caught Youngjun causing a soft blush to spread across his cheeks. The younger nodded hesitantly, fingers intertwining atop of his lap as he fixed his gaze onto the carpet underneath his feet. After a moment of silence, pink lips parted in order to speak, but Youngjun was halted as Sunggu grabbed his shoulder and leaned in. The maknae turned his head, eyes widening as he caught onto the scarily unamused expression the leader wore on his face. “It’s about Alexander hyung, am I correct?”   
  


How did he know--   
  


“Myunghan came running into my room a few weeks ago, screaming about you and Alex grinding against the shower, or something along those lines. I could barely make out his words so I didn’t understand what was going on at first.” Sunggu explained calmly, though the more he spoke, the tighter his grip on Youngjun’s shoulder became. Plus, he refused to make eye contact, which told Youngjun that Sunggu was either mad or about to cry-- but as much as he would prefer for the latter to be the case, it was very unlikely.   
  


“Hyung, I--”   
  


“Quiet, my child. I’m not finished yet.” Sunggu cut Youngjun off, eyes closing briefly as he inhaled deeply before continuing: “As you know, the next morning I visited Alex during practice before you arrived. I asked him why Myunghan had been so upset, and he openly explained to me what the two of you had done during that shower.”   
  


Youngjun’s eyes grew wide with shock. Alex told Sunggu what had happened!? Sunggu took another deep breath and the maknae flinched. Shit, here comes the lecture.   
  


However, instead of continuing his speech, Sunggu suddenly pulled the younger into his arms, pressing Youngjun’s head against his chest before he began to stroke the back of the other’s head. “Oh, my poor, poor Youngjun-ah. When I learned what Alex had done to you, my heart broke into a gazillion pieces. I failed… I failed to protect the maknae. I allowed for your innocence to be tainted. I am so, so sorry, Youngjun-ah...”   
  


Well, that was unexpected. Youngjun cleared his throat and pressed his hands against the leader’s stomach in an attempt to push himself away, but Sunggu only pulled him closer and hugged him even tighter, nearly squeezing the life out of the maknae.   
  


“Hyung will do anything to make it up to you, I promise!” Sunggu continued, his voice cracking every now and then as he sobbed quietly. “Should I cut the sub-unit promotions short? Do you want me to ask the CEO to give Alex his own dorm? I can even get him removed from the group if that would make you feel better!”   
  


“No!” Youngjun shouted, giving Sunggu another push, this time succeeding in freeing himself from the leader’s grip before he quickly got up from the couch. “No, I don’t want Alex hyung gone… I just want him to explain to me what he did… Why it feels like butterflies are devouring my stomach and why I get these momentary fevers whenever hyung get’s close… And--”   
  


Averting his gaze back to the carpet, Youngjun swallowed thickly. “And I want to know why… he won’t kiss me. I miss his lips.”   
  


His last sentence was but a whisper, though Sunggu didn’t miss out on a single word. “You miss his lips?” The older repeated in disbelief, a frown knitting onto his forehead. “Yah, Youngjun-ah. Don’t tell me you actually like that guy.” Sunggu sounded absolutely not amused, and the tone in his voice nearly caused Youngjun to tremble in fear, yet he slowly nodded his head in response, even though he was aware that probably wasn’t the response Sunggu was hoping for.   
  


Though sometimes Youngjun acted first before thinking, and as Sunggu sat back on the couch, staring up at the maknae in shock, Youngjun used the moment of silence to process what he had just admitted to.    
  


He…  _ liked _ Alex?   
  


Of course he did-- Alex had been his best friend for years and they had grown even closer after debuting as a duo.   
  


But… this was different-- a different type of like. He didn’t like Alex, he  _ like _ liked Alex. Is this what people called a crush?   
  


With a bright smile plastered across his lips, Youngjun turned to a dumbfounded Sunggu and gave the older a quick hug. “Thank you hyung, I figured out what I needed to know!” He said cheerfully before running off to his room.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Youngjun woke up long before the others, standing dressed up and well in the kitchen with an apron tied around his body as he prepared breakfast. He was nearly done cooking some eggs when a bedroom door opened and the first person to wake up entered the living room. It was Alexander.   
  


Youngjun bit down his bottom lip nervously as he glanced over his shoulder, shortly watching the oldest as he made his way over to the kitchen with sleepy eyes and a perked up nose, inhaling the scent of freshly baked eggs. “You’re cooking?” Alex asked half in disbelief and half asleep. Youngjun quickly brought his attention back to the egg in the pan, clumsily flipping it around with a pair of chopsticks. “Y-yeah, I figured I should prepare us a proper meal as we have a long day ahead of us.” The maknae replied shyly, nervously prodding at the egg with his chopsticks.   
  


Suddenly, a pair of arms were wrapped around Youngjun’s waist, followed by the tip of a nose nuzzling against the back of his neck. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Alex asked, his hot breath causing goosebumps to raise on the back of Youngjun’s neck. The maknae blinked rapidly, halting his movements as all he could focus on was the feeling of Alex’ lips so close to his skin— lips that he could feel turning into that disgusting smirk he’d seen so much during their shower ‘incident’, the memory causing a bright blush to spread across Youngjun’s entire body.    
  


“W-what…?” The youngest managed to ask. “The apron… Cooking for me… Don’t tell me you forgot what I said during V App a few months ago.” Alex explained.   
  


V App… Which V App broadcast was Alex talking about? They had done so many of them… Was he talking about the one when the fans came over? Or perhaps when they did ping-pong? Or the one where they had to drink the apple juice with one of them being vinegar?   
  


Youngjun’s silence told Alex enough, a soft chuckle escaping his lips before the older pulled away and went to lean his elbows onto the counter beside the stove. “The perfect situation in which you would hug your girlfriend.” The older male hinted. Youngjun blinked down at Alex, taking a moment to recall the live broadcast they had done with all the girlfriend scenarios.    
  


Oh.  _ Right _ .   
  


Alex had some fetish for aprons-- or something like that. Either way, Youngjun had unknowingly put himself in a situation Alex deemed perfect for couples, and that thought was enough to cause a bright crimson color to glow onto his cheeks. The youngest lowered his head, laughing shyly as he began to poke the egg again. “How embarrassing… Comparing me to an imaginary girlfriend.” He mumbled softly, his words causing Alex to cock up an eyebrow before he nudged Youngjun’s side. “Why?” The oldest asked teasingly. “Who do you want me to compare you to, then?”

 

Youngjun let out a childish whine as he wiggled his body around in an attempt to avoid Alex’ fingers. “No one!” He exclaimed as he laid the chopsticks aside and began swatting at the older’s hands. “Hyung, stop!”

 

And stopping he did, though not without poking Youngjun’s side one last time before Alex retreated to the kitchen counter, sitting on top of it this time. The youngest cleared his throat and fixed the crooks in his apron, then he took the pan from the stove and slid the egg onto a plate. The freshly baked egg was offered to Alex, and the oldest accepted the plate with a thankful smile.   
  


“Do we have some mayonaise?” He then asked Youngjun, who blinked in surprise. “Mayonnaise? What do you need mayonnaise for?”   
  


“For my egg of course, silly.”   
  


Youngjun scrunched up his nose in distaste, but turned to the fridge nonetheless, opening the door and grabbing a bottle of the sauce from the shelf. “Does that taste good?” The maknae asked as he handed over the bottle. Without hesitating, Alex nodded, squirting quite the amount of mayonnaise beside his egg before he ripped off a piece with his chopsticks and dipped it into the sauce. “Here, try it.”   
  


The youngest’s head jerked back on instinct, eyes narrowing at the food that was offered to him before he hesitantly parted his lips to take a bite, getting some sauce stuck onto his top lip in the process.   
  


“Ey, you clumsy.” Alex laughed softly, reaching out a hand to cup Youngjun’s chin and wipe off the sauce with his thumb. But Youngjun stopped him abruptly, slim fingers wrapping around the older’s thin wrist.

 

“Hyung, why won’t you kiss me?”   
  


The bold question that came out of nowhere, completely caught Alex off guard, momentarily freezing him on the spot as wide, shocked eyes stared down at the maknae. Even when Youngjun’s words had succesfully processed within his head, the shock only worsened as Youngjun looked unfamiliarly serious-- almost angsty, even.    
  


“W-why would I kiss you?” The oldest blurted out, though he immediately regretted his choice of words. Luckily, Youngjun didn’t seem all that offended, quickly replying to him; “Because you like me, right? And I like you, and when people like each other they show their affection in the form of kisses, right?”   
  


Where in the world had Youngjun learned to speak like this? No, rather, Alex was in fact really fucking happy he was asked this question. Finally, it seemed the maknae had realized his feelings-- something Alex had been waiting for these past few weeks. As desperate as he was to tell Youngjun how much he actually liked the younger, he felt like it was too early. The shower incident was… indeed an incident. He didn’t regret it, but felt extremely bad for ripping away Youngjun’s innocence like that. So before he would taint it any further, he would wait for Youngjun to mature and become fully aware of what he was about to consent to.   
  


But damn, was his confession anti-climactic. Alex had hoped for something more… romantic, as lame as it sounded to his own ears. But he couldn’t really complain. Youngjun wasn’t the type for a heartfelt confession after all.   
  


The frozen statue finally came back to life, a soft smile spreading across thick lips. “Yeah, you’re absolutely right.” Alex replied as he lowered his hand from Youngjun’s chin, fingers curling around the sides of the maknae’s apron instead to pull him closer. Gasping softly, Youngjun stepped forward, his hands automatically coming to rest upon Alex’ shoulders. “Wait-- what are you doing?” He asked obliviously, causing the older to snort amusedly.   
  


He was answered by a hand cupping his cheek before a pair of lips pressed against his own. Softly and sweetly they moved, and Youngjun quickly shut his eyes before he returned the kiss eagerly.

  
His heart pounded rapidly inside his chest, and the butterflies had become more active than ever. But now Youngjun knew what it meant; 

He was in love with Kim Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> whispers/ stan high4  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABbYBUkAW6w


End file.
